Friday, I'm in Love
by Lazerlicious
Summary: "Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again. You make me feel like I am whole again." – Eli/Clare/EClare, ONE-SHOT. FLUFF.


This one came from listening to Lovesong by The Cure on repeat for about two hours straight, with my little cousin interrupting me about halfway through lol. I don't normally do "songfics", so let's see how this turns out. It's another fluffy piece; I've been trying to stay optimistic since EClare broke up. I'm still distraught, lol.  
>Warning: As with all of my one-shots, lots of cheese, but we like cheese don't we? I do!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi; if I did EClare would've had 20+ little Eli's by now. Okay, maybe not, but you get the point.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Monday you can fall apart. Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart. Thursday doesn't even start; It's Friday I'm in love"<strong>

Friday, the last day of school -

The end of his junior year, and he was elated at the thought.

In fact, Eli Goldsworthy wasn't really sure his entire junior year had happened, but alas the pain in his heart was more than enough proof. Every blank stare in the hallway was proof. A dead Morty was proof. Jake Martin's presence around Clare, _**his**_Clare, was proof. He scoffed at the thought. It was the last day of school, perhaps he could lighten up just a bit. There was only 30 more minutes until the bell rang and he was free to sulk in the privacy of his bedroom for the entire summer.

He blinked, allowing a very tiny smirk to replace the scowl on his face. Eli looked up towards the sky, basking in the warmth the sun offered. Dawes had fortunately allowed the class to socialize freely in front of the school as it was the last day, and there was no point in any school work. He was somewhat enjoying his time sitting on the bench near the steps, alone. He was used to solitude, and he very much so liked it that way.

But his contentment did not last long as he heard a familiar, sweet giggle come from a picnic table in front of him. It was Clare Edwards, conversing with Adam, and laughing whole-heartedly it seemed at a joke he must've told. She looked as beautiful as ever, much to his dismay, with auburn curls swaying lightly by the wind. Her beauty was always a harsh reminder of everything he'd lost to his stupidity. He frowned, guessing that Clare had officially won Adam in their silent custody agreement after the break-up. At least he could take pleasure in the fact that Jake Martin was not around, as he did not have English last period.

He laughed slightly, tilting his head upwards once more just to feel the cool breeze that swiftly passed. He figured it would be a nice way to clear his head. After all, it didn't seem so appealing to stare and wallow in self pity at everything he'd lost. He should've been happy anyway; the casts were finally gone and he was unbound from their prison-like confinement. Not to mention, his mother had officially declared him free of house arrest that morning.

If only he'd had a car; He'd have been long gone by now. He sighed in defeat.

Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out his ipod along with a pair of ear buds. If Clare was happy he was going to be too, dammit, and the only thing that satisfied him was his music. Pressing the center button, he scrolled down to shuffle and turned up the first song that played,

_Lovesong by the Cure._

He cursed mentally at his luck. Was there a god somewhere above, merely taking pleasure in his pain? Eli only rolled his eyes at the thought. What did it matter anyway, he could love her all he wanted, but he couldn't force her to love him back.

As much as he disliked the irony of it all, the soft melody was impossible to turn away from. He only listened, diving straight into nostalgia. It was more than welcoming, he'd found. If only his arm was draped around Clare Edwards in this moment, life would be perfect.

Eli closed his eyes, drowning in the sun with the subtle strum playing delicately into his ears. Before he'd known it, he felt a slight presence approach and plop down beside him. He didn't miss the faint smell of vanilla that lingered in the air, and his stomach came alive with flurries of butterflies.

However, Eli dared not to open his eyes refusing to set himself up for disappointment if he were to be dreaming. It would be just his luck too.

But the moment he felt an ear bud rip violently from his ear, he knew he wasn't imagining things. Opening his eyes, there sat Clare Edwards, gazing at him with a soft smile complimenting her bright cerulean eyes. She slowly placed the bud into her ear and sat back, enjoying the moment. Eli, who had suddenly become frozen in place, could only comply.

_**However far away,  
>I will always love you.<strong>_

The music flowed softly into his ears and he wondered briefly if she was contemplating the music as much as he was.

_**However long I stay,**_**  
><strong>_**I will always love you.  
>Whatever words I say,<br>I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<strong>_

He popped only one eye open to gape at her as she gently mouthed the words of the song. He smirked widely, "Clare Edwards, a secret admirer of the Cure?" Eli asked in disbelief. He was quite impressed, and he only stared in surprise as she turned her head towards him, opening her eyes. Blue met green and for a moment he considered never looking away again.

She only brought one finger to her lips, "Shhh…" he watched as her lips curled up into the loveliest smile he'd ever seen.

Clare pointed an accusing finger at Eli,

_**Whenever I'm alone with you,  
>you make me feel like I am free again.<strong>_

Eli sucked in a breath of air, stomach in knots and mesmerized by how beautiful she looked as she softly sung along. He only hoped the words meant as much to her as they did to him. It had been so long since he'd felt that familiar tug at his heart, he couldn't help but welcome it back home.

_**Whenever I'm alone with you,  
>you make me feel like I am clean again.<strong>_

He about had a mini heart attack when she tenderly grasped his free hand and squeezed slightly. He hadn't known what in blazes had possessed her to be there with him, but he didn't mind. The only thing that mattered was that she was sitting there, next to him, at peace.

_**However far away,  
>I will always love you.<strong>_

As the song neared its ending, Eli felt a slight panic wash over him. He didn't want it all to end; he wanted her there beside him all the time. He wanted to run his fingers through her lovely curls and kiss her senseless. She was breaking his heart all over again, and he was letting her. He loved her, what more could he do.

_**However long I stay,  
>I will always love you.<strong>_

Clare's eyes darted straight into his green. Eli was trying desperately to read for any sign, any hint that she might've wanted to stay, to talk even. He couldn't stand to watch her leave him all over again. He didn't want the black hole of emotions to overtake him the moment she left.

_**Whatever words I say,  
>I will always love you.<strong>_

And the moment happened. He saw a flicker of conflicted emotions in her eyes. It was all he needed. He leaned in, slowly, and he felt her move towards him too. They were magnetic, north to south. He was black, she was white. He couldn't figure out why they worked for the life of him, but they did, and he didn't question why. _It was Friday, and he was in love _all over again.

His lips met hers. It was short, chaste, but it was all they'd needed. He didn't need any confirmation.

She might not have wanted to admit it, but she was his, he was hers. She would come around eventually. He would see to it.

_**I will always love you.**_

* * *

><p>Author's notes: BAM, it's done! Thoughts?<p>

**Title and quote at the top comes from Friday, I'm In Love by the Cure.  
>Summary and song in fic comes from Lovesong by the Cure.<strong>


End file.
